Festival de deportes
by Tingting-chan
Summary: RSU: Frío. El festival de deportes es una de las celebraciones más esperadas por el colegio Tomoeda. Sin embargo, las cosas se pueden liar, y mucho. Sobre todo cuando una persona como Touya se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.
1. Flauta

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Flauta**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente juego con ellos. ^^**

**Character: Touya Kinomoto**

* * *

**Festival de deportes**

**Drabble I: Flauta**

Touya observó furiosamente el patio de la escuela Tomoeda. Todo estaba repleto de niños gritando de la excitación. Lo que molestaba a Touya no eran los gritos de los alumnos, ni la banda escolar que tocaba horriblemente. Lo que le irritaba, era que su hermana se encontraba hablando con un odioso chino.

Miró a Yukito y se dio cuenta de que en su mochila había una flauta. Inconscientemente, la cogió y la lanzó hacia Shaoran, justo cuando éste se fue.

Touya maldijo para sus adentros. La próxima vez se aseguraría de que fuese un piano en vez de una flauta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Éste es el primer drabble que hago para los retos de SCC, espero que les guste ^^


	2. Estación

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Estación**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

**Character: Touya Kinomoto**

* * *

**Festival de deportes**

**Drabble II: Estación**

Touya miró a Yukito, quien seguía sonriendo a pesar de haber perdido la flauta, y supo que tendría que ir él a por el instrumento. Con los ojos entrecerrados del mal-humor, fue arrastrando los pies hasta el lugar y lo recogió.

Entonces unas gotas precipitaron sobre su cabeza, la cual alzó lentamente hacia el cielo.

Primavera, ¿la mejor estación el año? Una porra.

Unas nubes se habían comenzado sobre su ciudad contra todas las previsiones del tiempo.

Y, justo cuando pensaba que no podían empeorar las cosas y no pararía de llover, un rayo cayó a centímetros de su pie.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, parece que la he tomado contra Touya, pero la verdad es que me encanta su carácter xD. No pretendía escribir todos los drabbles como si fueran una sola historia, pero se me ocurrió esto de repente y quise hacerlo. Con esto no quiero decir que lo vaya a hacer de ese modo, depende de la inspiración y de la palabra que toque esa semana.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^.

PD: Me pregunto por qué el fic no está en la comunidad =S


	3. Para el cansancio, un durazno

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Cansancio y durazno.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente juego con ellos. ^^**

**Character: Touya Kinomoto**

* * *

**Festival de deportes**

**Drabble III: Para el cansancio, un durazno**

Cansancio era justo lo que sentía Touya. No era por correr bajo la lluvia para buscar refugio, ni siquiera por haber estado maldiciendo durante toda la mañana. Lo único que le cansaba era la mala jugada que le estaba dando el destino. Primero un estúpido se acercó a su hermana, después le cayó una tromba de agua y por poco fue electrocutado por un rayo que por "suerte" impactó a centímetros de él.

-Touya -llamó Yukito.

Touya se giró, intentado apartar de un manotazo su flequillo, que se pegaba a su frente. Para encontrarse a Yukito ofreciéndole un durazno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Jojojó. Las cosas le van mejorando a Touya, ¿o no? ^^

¿Reviews?

PD: Me sigo preguntando por qué no está mi fic en la comunidad. XD


	4. Espada

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Espada**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente juego con ellos. **

**Character: Touya Kinomoto**

* * *

**Festival de deportes**

**Drabble IV. Espada**

Touya miró inquisitivamente el durazno y lo cogió cuidadosamente, como si pudiese estallar. En ese momento de su vida no iba a comer alimentos de otras personas, aunque fuese de su amigo.

De repente, una chica de cabello oscuro se acercó corriendo y se lanzó a su cuello. Él se agitó con fuerza, para ver si la fuerza de la gravedad era capaz de hacerla caer. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, cogió el durazno y lo metió en la boca de Nakuru.

Si esa fruta estaba destinada a destrozar estómagos como si fuese una espada, no se la comería él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Little Mess **me pidió algo romántico y sé que esto no se puede calificar como tal, pero es una forma de introducir a una chica. No digo que no pueda hacer algo romántico con Yukito, pero como en el fic son amigos (eso es que se intuye por los primeros drabbles), amigos se quedan, ya que es de drabbles y no puedo contar gran cosa xD. ¿Por qué Nakuru? Porque me gusta su... chispa, y tampoco se me ocurrían muchas chicas que tuviesen relación con Touya. Ya por otra parte, quiero escribir un one-shot sobre él, en una situación algo romántica, con la carta espejo. Sé que suena un poco curioso, pero una amiga me comentó que le gustaba esa pareja y me entraron ganas. Ya veré qué se me ocurre xD. Ya saben, si quieren quejarse, pedir algo, preguntar dudas... sólo tienen que comentar ^^ PD: Boggart, esta vez sí revisé el encabezado, espero no haberme equivocado en algo otra vez xD. 


	5. El peor de los calores

**Drabble de 100 palabras**

**RSU: Frío**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, yo simplemente juego con ellos. **

**Character: Touya Kinomoto**

* * *

**Festival de deportes**

**Drabble V. El peor de los calores**

-Gracias – balbuceó Nakuru con el durazno de la boca-. Sabía que en el fondo me querías.

Se soltó del cuerpo de Touya. Éste sintió cómo el frío calaba sus huesos y, por un breve momento, deseó que volviese a abrazarlo. Pero sólo duró unos instantes, ya que su compañera de clase volvió a estrujarle con fuerza, aunque esta vez lo hizo de frente.

Él hizo un amago de soltarse, incómodo ante la situación. Al desviar la mirada, se dió cuenta de que decenas de ojos miraban en su dirección.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! -gritó alguien del fondo.

Sí... lo que faltaba.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Les sorprenderá el rumbo que ha tomado la historia, y la verdad es que mí también me extraña. No sé por qué me salió así, pero la palabra frío me introdujo esta "situación" en mi mente. Como el fic es de humor, le añadí esa última parte para hacer un poco la gracia... pero la verdad es que no me hace reír ni a mí, así que no extrañaría que no os divirtiese este drabble. Pero bueno, en parte estoy contenta porque puede poner algo "romántico" como pidió Little Mess =). Prometo que los siguientes serán más divertidos.

Espero que comenten ^^ ¡Y pasen por mi blog! En él escribo los porqués de algunas situaciones y lo que me mueve a elegir un personaje y no otro.


End file.
